


try again coolkid

by Iambic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, end of act 5 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iambic/pseuds/Iambic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the world, there's still time to observe formalities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	try again coolkid

**Author's Note:**

> written for sour-idealist on tumblr. Spoilers for the end of act 5 flash.

You're not sure what you were expecting when you finally met up with the humans in one place -- maybe it never was even a possibility in your head, you're not sure. Certain things were difficult to gauge by colour on a two-dimensional screen, though. Dave's not just covered in delicious candy red, he's also holding it in his soft human flesh, and it shows in his hands and his cheeks and bleeds through his eyes. The other humans, too, though they hide it in tangerine zest and blueberry and licorice, and their eyes lie. Are all humans candy-red mutants, or are these ones just special? You open your mouth to taste them, bright and bursting on your tongue.

"We meet again," you say to Dave, and you can smell the way he coils up and the twitching of his face like he's trying not to smile. These soft humans are so easy to read, their faces so subtle and revealing, and you wonder how you ever found him indecipherable. No more. You smile big and wide and step forward to poke him with your cane, stick your tongue out menacingly so he cringes a little. "Are you ready to become my bride, Dave Strider?"

He has to pause for a moment to reply, one of those little warning signs that he's unbalanced, reminding you he's just died and revived, his whole world was just destroyed, maybe he's not at his best. "You're gonna have to get in line," he says after a moment, and oh, it's weak, he can do better than that.

"You can do better than that, coolkid."

Which makes him smile suddenly. It smells sincere, that quick twitch of the soft flesh that he couldn't possibly have planned. He says, "Yeah, you're right," and it sounds like he actually means it.


End file.
